


say my name (say my name)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a power outage in beacon hills and stiles was in the middle of something</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name (say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my documents for so long i wrote it super quick for a friend who adored it so i was like if she liked it maybe others will too despite it's length and general lack of. most things.

Isaac slid his phone out from his pocket and eyed the screen curiously. Why was Stiles calling him? Scott was at Allison's as far as Isaac knew, nothing was wrong. 

“Stiles?”

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles responded on the other end, sounding a little out of breath, “uh, remember that favor you owe me?”

Isaac rubbed his eyes and sighed, “What did you do now?”

Stiles breathed heavily and there was a noise in the background that Isaac couldn’t quite make out. “Nothing, no it’s nothing like that I just ah, need you to do something.”

Isaac’s eyebrows scrunched together and his head snapped up at the clap of thunder that shook the house as rain pounded against the windows. Scott was sleeping in his room and Melissa was reading in hers, Isaac sat on the couch alone in the room lit only by candles. The power was out all over the town and Isaac had no idea why he was wasting his phone battery on this idiot. 

“Okay? What do you want?” he asked with a flat voice. 

“Your power’s out too right?”

“Yeah,” he responded slowly, “pretty sure everyone’s is. Why?”

“Well, I was gonna watch porn-”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No no wait listen, I was gonna watch porn when the power went out and now I’m hard and in need of some sexual inspiration. So I figured, hey, y’know what? I’ve never had phone sex but I’m willing to give it a go.”

“Stiles, why the fuck would I have phone sex with you? And out of everyone, why the hell did you call me?”

“Because you have a hot voice and you owe me a favor.”

Isaac could practically hear the boy’s smug grin through the damn phone. He was literally right about to end the call when Stiles let out a quiet groan in the midst of his panting and it sent a familiar rush down to Isaac’s crotch. What the hell? Why did that happen? It was Stiles, why was he getting turned on by this? There was no way he was going through with this, not even if the fucker begged.

Though, the more he thought of Stiles begging him, pleading and being so desperate, like putty in his hands sat in his mind, the more appealing it seemed. Isaac felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned back on the couch. “You think my voice is hot?”

Stiles hummed in response, and it finally occurred to Isaac what the noise he heard earlier was. Stiles was jacking off. And Isaac hated how hot it made him feel.   
“What do you even do when you have phone sex?” Isaac asked, purposely letting his voice drop a few octaves, earning a positive response from the other boy. He sounded so breathless, he must have been trying to get off before he called, he just needed something to send him over the edge. These realizations only made Isaac’s grin deepen. 

“I- I don’t actually know I just, just keep talking.” His voice was shaking slightly. Isaac wasn’t surprised how quickly Stiles was reacting to everything, and he was probably enjoying a little too much. 

“Keep talking?” Isaac chuckled, not knowing whether the twisting in his stomach was from discomfort, nervousness or interest. “About what? Let’s see, we could talk about hands. I don’t need to ask what yours are doing, but what would mine be doing? If I was there right now, I mean.” He paused to see if the idea had sparked interest in the younger boy. He heard him swallow and hum again, and he took that as his queue to continue. 

“Well, they could be on your thighs, maybe in your hair, maybe on your ass,” he heard some involuntary whimpers from the opposite end and it only occurred to him now how close Stiles actually was. Isaac wasn’t one to panic, but he was speechless and his mind wasn’t working apparently because he was completely blank. 

“Keep going. Please.” 

“I- uhm Stiles I don’t-”

A groan escaped Stiles’ mouth and echoed over the speaker on Isaac’s phone. “Say my name again say say my name like that.”

And he did, he moaned it into the phone over and over and he heard Stiles’ breath quicken each time until he made a strange strangled sounding noise and then held his breath for a few seconds before releasing a long string of half groaned nonsense words and Isaac hadn’t realized his pants had gotten so tight. As Stiles brought his breath to a slow, Isaac said nothing, mostly because he was too stunned to think of anything to say. He had no idea what had just happened or why or how or-

“Isaac?”

Oh what the hell. 

Isaac walked to the bathroom while undoing his pants and with a sigh, simply said “Keep saying my name like that.”


End file.
